super_good_feelingfandomcom-20200213-history
Casa 5
camera mostra todos parados fazendo nada v; ei alguem sabe como nos viemos parar aqui? a; não faço ideia v; mais que droga, preso dentro dessa sala com estranhos am; voce acha que é so voce que não gosta de estar aqui eu tinha uma entrevoista de enprego marcada para hoje, droga pior que é o enprego dos meus sonho r; mas que droga ei nos tire daqui , esta me ouvindo nos tire daqui v; acho que niguem esta nos observando a; como tem tanta certeza v; não vejo camera em lugar alkgum roxo; mas que droga que tipo de lugar é esse, aposto que é divertimento de algum pisicopata ve; bobagem deve ser coisa desse governo comunista, deve esta testando algum tipo de arma v; escute porque nos não nos conhecemos melhor a; e praque, vai me levar para sair v; que bobagem é essa, quero dizer que deve aver alguma conexão entre nos, algum motivo em comun para todos nos estamos aqui 2 a; bem eu começo, sou azul trabalho como mecaninco v; eu sou vermelho sou policial roxo; sou roxo não tenho trabalho sou expresidiario a; muito bom temos um bandido entre nos v; azul pare, continue roxo roxo; eu ja fugi das maiores prisoes do mundo e posso dizer isso aqui é facil para min v; então voce é um especialista em fugas, vc sera de grande ajuda aqui, vamos pro proximor ve; sou verde não tenho nada para falar com voces v; certo proximo a;como é que é cara ta todo mundo falando na moral e voce vai avacalhar v; calma azul ja chega, se ele não quer falar então deixa a; to de olho em vc meu chapa r; sou rosa, ão tenho trabalho e ajudo mulheres em uma on v; qe tipo de ong r;uma ong feminista que ajuda mulheres que sofreram violencia domestica ve; beleza comunista abordo r; qual seu poblema hein? não gosta de pessoas de esquerda a; beleza vamos começar uma discução politica agora v; cala boca azul e voces dois tratem de se acalmar, bem e voce amarela esta no canto da sala e começa a chorar e tremer ve; oque ha com ela? v; acho que esta em choque, vermelho vai para perto dela e diz acalmesse eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de todos, não tem oque se preocupar r; isso mesmo macho alpha banque os herois e nos salve ve;pelo menos ele esta tentando fazer alguma coisa al inves de ficar reclamando e chorando como toda feminista r; agora ja chega voce é um lixo mesmo a; ei gente espere eu escutei um barulho, olha enpurro uesse papael por debaixo da porta 3 r; oque diz ai a; não sei esta en branco r; idiota vire do outro lado a; agora sim , aqui diz , não consigo ler alguem escreveu as palavras de cabeça para baixo ve; nçao sera seu papel que esta de cabeça para baixo vire pro outro lado ele vira a; agora sim, aqui dioz. voces estão infectados com uma toccina mortal que entrara na sua corrente sanguinia em 2 horas, se quiserem sobreviver teram que trabalhar em equipe, na saida final voces encontraram o antidoto para toxina mas apenas obastante para uma pessoa. ps a porta esta dstrancada agora voces podem sair v; gente fiquem quietos ,e pensem temos que ficar juntos acoteça oque acontecer ver; idiota, não ouviu ele falar, que apenas tera antidoto suficiente para uma pessoa, então é cada um por si roxo; eu vou indo v; não espere temos que pensar melhor roxo; me larga ele abre a porta e quando vai sair ele é fatiado por uma lamina gigante a; caranba esse virou suhsi, v; uma armadilha, eu sabia seja quem for esse cara não nos deixara sair daqui numa boa, não sem testar a gente, isso parece algum tipo de jogo de sobrevivencia a; tipo oque um reality show, não melenbro de ter me escrevido em algum assim v; não , isso é real, pode ser um experimento ou algo feito por um milionario maluco, mas nos temos que ficar juntos, depois a gente pode tirar a sorte quem ficara com antidoto mas agora devemos pensar no agora , não podemos ser pegos por essas armadilhas e se caimos em algumas o outro companheiro tera que ajudar enteneram? r; quem colocou voce como lider? a; é verdade, ja faz tempo que voce esta mandando na gente v; querem fazer uma votação ? ver; não a; sim r; sim amarela chora no canto. v; ok vamos fazer uma derrrepente eles escutam um barulho a; vamos ver oque é isso v; e a votação? a; deixa para depois eles andam no corredor e dexem a escada e cegam a um saguão v; um saguão , então estamos dentro de uma casa a; a porta , saia da frente. ele pega um machado e quebra a porta derrepente ele ve que não consegue a; droga esse machado esta enferrujado não corta nada v; as portas não sou feitas de madeira nornal, eesse maluco pensou em tudo ele não quer que nos escape a; oque vamos fazer ele senta nas escada ver; camos começar procurando a saida a; é claro vamos siguilo ele é especialista em fugas r; ele pode nos ensinar como evitar as amrmadilhas v; eu queria que ele me ensinasse como fugir do meu casamento a; que voce falou ai v; nada 4 ver; tudo que voce voces precisam fazer é chjegar antes de entrar em uma sala, ele abru a porta e jogou uma pedaço de pau com uma corda ., dferrepente ativou uma armadilha de urso gigante que saiu do chão a; caranba ver; fassam isso com todas as portas . vamos ver aqui v; isso não vai funcionar com tudo a a; a e mesmo senhor epertalhão ate agora funcionou verde andou no corredor derrepente um balde caiu em sua cabeça a; hahaha, que bobagem a velha brincadeira dop balde de agua ver; isso não é agua, hahaa, é acido sufurico a; caranba o caraq derreteu r; não so as salas tem armadilhas mas o s corredores também v; eu disse , ja tinha pensando nisso antes 5 eles escutam um grito v; é a amrela, r; ela não venho com a gente a; acho que ela não saiu da sala v; bela ajuda feminista hein, pensei que trabalhava ajudando mulheres r; olha eu também sou humana v; onde ela esta eles escutam ela gritar a; por ali todos vão r; que lugar é esse parece subolo v; aquela sala a; espere, pode ser uma armadilha v; voce acha a; claro essas minas quietinhas são as mais perigosas, ja sai com varias dessas r; ai dom riuan me poupe vai. v; ok no tres a gente abre a porta um, dois , a; ei espere,nos vamos no tres ou no ja v; quem falou alguma coisa sobre ja é no tres v; um dois tres já .eles vão mas o vermelho fica a; que papo é esse voce não foi v; podia ser uma armadilha eu vou me arriscar a; cretino r; não tem nada aqui vamos voltar uma rmadilha ativa e pega rosa e espreme na parade a; caranba v; droga, eu sabia a amarela dever ser ajudante do pisicopata que esta fazendo isso a; oque vamos fazer vermelho v; ao inves de peranbularmos por ai vamos voltar aonde tudo começou 6 v; veja oque esta escrito na carta lembra, trabalharmos juntos ele disse, porque alguem disse para trabalharmos juntos sse depois ele diz que so tem antidoto para um, a; ele queria mecher com as nossas cabeças colocar ums contra os outros v; não azul tem algo ai neguin,, ve senta em cima de alguma coisa v ; que cadeira dura perai que negocio é esse ele descobre e ve que a caixa esta escrito saida a; esta é a saida e estava ai o tempo todo v; vamos tentar abrir a; não a saida deve estar enbaixo dessa caixa, por isso ele disse para trabalharmos juntos, ele queria que enpurassemos a caixa. v; realmente é muito pesada droga como vamos fazer o trabalho de seis a; eu tive uma ideia , a dinamite que achamos naquela sala 7 eles pegam a dinamite e colocam para destruir a caizxa v; como vamos acender o pavio sem fosforo a; cara estamos em um desenho, fogo por favor deceu fogo eno pavio v; tampe os ouvidos derrepente explodiu tudo e a saida apareceu a; finalmente, mas eu não vou v; ue porque não vai? estamos logo no final vamos falta pouco a; não tem nada bom me esperando la fora v; mas que droga é essa, todo mundo é util e serve para alguma coisa voce provou isso, voce foi ecensial para escaparmos, temos que viver a vida com alegria e não se enporta com poblemas poblemas e decepçoes viram mas podemos enfrentar , seja oque tivre te esperando la fora não deve ser pior que as armadilhas aq2ui ou odialogo desse desenho. eles então saem .n ofinal mostrar eles andando em um lugar branco e termina Category:Watercloset pilot